Michael is a gardener. He plants $3$ rows of tulips in a garden. Each row has $3$ tulips. How many tulips did Michael plant in the garden?
The number of tulips that Michael planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of tulips planted in each row. The product is $3\text{ rows of tulips} \times 3\text{ tulips per row}$ $3\text{ rows of tulips} \times 3\text{ tulips per row} = 9$ tulips